


Young Dumb and Broke(with a love that's illegal)

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly Week [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Beard!Zack, F/F, Grease References, Greaser wannabe!Trini, It's not a crossover I swear, Trimberly Week, beard!Jason, but like the fox special cast, cheerleader!Kim, day six:grease au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Everyone is so focused on Danny and Sandy falling in love, they don't notice Trini and Kim right under their noses doing the same thing.





	Young Dumb and Broke(with a love that's illegal)

**Author's Note:**

> How about we ignore that this is later and we just enjoy the good reading? Enjoy it.

Trini just barely saves her face as she's being thrown into the lockers. She ducks her head down and stays down knowing that the jocks will leave if she doesn't get back up. Sure enough they stand there for a moment and then leave her laying on the floor in a heap. Trini dusts herself off and heads for the football bleachers. Zack, her "boyfriend", is waiting there with a pack of cigarettes and a smirk.

"You're late Rodriguez."

"Yeah I tried to tell the football heads that but they wouldn't listen to me. Take it up with them."

Zack frowns, unaware that his best friend was still getting pushed around by the idiots in the red letterman jackets. He places a hand on her shoulder and hands her a cigarette.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah they're gonna have to do a lot more than slam me into a locker to break me."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. Why can't you just wear a skirt and shirt like the other girls T?"

"Because that's not me man. If Kenickie can wear this stuff at school then so can I. It's not against any school rules."

"Yeah but what about social rules? My mom is always telling me about those."

"Oh you mean the rules that a guy can't cook or clean around the house like you do for your mother? No thanks I'll pass."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah whatever but it doesn't matter anyway there's only a few months left for us and then I'm off to New York to live with my aunt."

"How did you swing that with your parents by the way?"

"Told them I would be going to college and that you're staying here. They think you're a bad influence."

"Hah! If only they knew the truth."

Trini smirks and pockets the cigarette, not even lighting it, and hangs with Zack. She hears her idiot cousin and his friends above them on the bleachers and frowns. She hates the way he talks about women and hates him. She probably wouldn't feel that way if he acknowledged her existence as his cousin just once but he hasn't in the four years they've been is high school so she isn't expecting anything now. She hears Danny talk about this girl he was with over the summer and is disgusted by what she hears. 

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom be right back."

"Don't get jumped again."

 "No promises."

She walks into the bathroom and gets stared down by a bunch of cheerleaders as they're leaving out. She glares at them right back but doesn't notice she's not alone.

"You know they're probably pissed that you stopped them from smoking in here."

Trini looks up and sees a tan girl in a cheerleading uniform. She looks amused but doesn't say much else as she washes her hands at the sink. 

"Or they hate me because they're boyfriends do. Why didn't you leave with them?"

"I don't care much for following crowds. I'm Kimberly."

"Trini. Tough stance to take in this school."

"You're one to talk look at what you're wearing. You look like one of my brothers idiot friends."

"And your brother is?"

"Doody. My dad named him."

"I've met your brother he's cool, unlike my cousin Kenickie who doesn't acknowledge my existence."

"Maybe it's because you stole his look and you look better in it than he does. Kenickie is an ass anyway don't worry about it."

Trini ducks her head to hide her warming cheeks, not used to people saying nice things about her, and smiles.

"Thanks and don't worry I don't."

The bell rings popping the bubble surrounding them and the magic is gone. 

"Guess I'll see you around or maybe at the shop after school?"

"I'll be there."

Kimberly passes her with the touch of their hands and Trini almost wants to run after her. She's never felt like this before. Is this what she is supposed to feel with boys? Because if so she gets why her mother wants her to date one so bad. Kimberly is not like anyone she's ever met before, and she hopes that she can make a friend just to get her mother off her back.

She heads to Autoshop with thoughts of Kimberly on her mind. She completely ignores her stupid cousin and heads straight to the back corner where Zack and Billy are waiting for her. She slips out of her jacket and pulls on a smock to not get grease on her white shirt and greets her boys.

"Hello boys."

"Hello Trini. I found the piece we needed to fix the engine at the scrap yard last night."

"Did you tell Mr. Z you were there this time?"

"Oh yes I did I didn't want him to sick his dog Alpha on me like last time."

"Good. Well let's get to work, I want to ride this motorcycle out of here by graduation. Zack get whatever tools Billy says to get."

"You got it boss."

They work silently compared to the group of idiots her cousins call friends, and Doody. They are making a huge scene and jumping all around the room like bunny rabbits on speed. The shop teacher gives them an A for the day and let's them leave early. Zack goes to smoke his second cigarette of the day, while Trini and Billy go to the library.

Kimberly is in the library when they get there and the two girls share a smile as Trini passes her. When Kim leaves she waves at the girl and Trini stares at her leaving. She thinks about her for the rest of the day and well into the night. Over the weeks Trini and Kimberly just miss each other. When Trini is leaving a class Kimberly is going in, when Kimberly is alone in the hallway Trini has one of the boys with her leaving their budding relationship to a few hi and byes with soft smiles. Kimberly tired of this, grabs the bathroom pass when she knows Trini has her study period and goes straight to the library to talk to her.

"Surprised someone with a jacket like that knows where the library is. I know your cousin doesn't."

"I'm not my cousin thanks for noticing. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I knew you had study period so I asked for a pass citing womanly issues. Mr. Frank practically threw me out of the class and said I didn't have to come back for the day."

Kimberly sits next to Trini not caring to ask or even telling the other girl she's sitting.

"I think we need to hang out. No I know we do. You are scarily good at hiding when people are looking for you."

"When you're seen people take that chance to make you feel unwelcome. I'm just avoiding that by keeping to myself. Cutting out the middle man and all that."

"Well that's dumb. That's how the bullies win don't you know that?"

"You sound like you've been bullied before."

"I was when I first moved here. I'm originally from London, I was picked on for having an accent up until I lost it in like sixth grade."

"Wait really?"

"Yep. It still comes out when I'm tired, but my dad told me that my accent wasn't anything I could control so I shouldn't let the bullies get to me because what they were making fun of me for made me special."

"That is such a Dad thing to say."

"I know but it's still good advice. I still live by that saying to this day."

 "Of course you do Girl Scout."

"Did you just give me a nickname? See I knew we would be friends."

Trini doesn't talk much after that, only when there's a question or if something Kim says is completely crazy. She can't help but think that friendship is not the only thing wants from this girl. She just doesn't know what else there is. Kimberly gives her her number that day and Trini smiles at the heart doting the i in the other girl's name. She runs her thumb over the digits slowly as if reading Braille, and stuffs paper in her back pocket.Trini doesn't have a phone in her room, her family can only afford one and it's in the kitchen where her mother is cooking dinner. She doesn't want to call Kimberly when her mother is home and subject her to that torture. Instead she waits. She waits until her mother is working at the hospital one night and that just happens to be a whole week later when she's watching her brothers.

"I was starting to think you lost my number."

"I waited until I had the house to myself. I didn't want my mom on my case for being on the phone."

"It's fine I just thought you might of had a phone in your room like me. It's fine but you could have said something to me at school." 

"I'm sorry next time I'll let you know when I call so you can be prepared."

"That's all I ask for Trini, I'm a simple girl to please."

Trini laughs and talks to Kimberly until she has to start dinner for her father. They talk almost once a week when they can and it becomes the highlight of Trini's days. She can truly be herself with Kim and tells her things about herself that no one else knows. Trini thinks she and Kimberly may be best friends at this point. She doesn't realize she's developing more than friendly feelings until she meets Jason fucking Scott. 

Trini, Zack, and Billy are at the shake shop drinking colas on Friday when she hears Kim's voice. Kim had just walked in the door and Trini smiles and then frowns instantly. Jason Scott, the school quarterback, has his arm around her and she's laughing at something he said. Trini ducks down in her seat so they don't see her but they come in their direction anyway.

"Zack...ZACK!"

"What I'm eating?"

"Boyfriend mode now!"

Zack rolls his eyes but swallows the bite he had in his mouth and slides over next to her and moves his fries and drink over to look like they were sharing on plate. Billy pays the two of them no mind, only looking up from his notebook to say something or grab his drink. 

"Trini is that you? Never thought I would see you here. Thought it was too many people for you?"

"Yeah but Billy wanted to come here and I got outvoted. Kim this is Zack, my boyfriend, and Billy."

She watches Kimberly's reaction to the word boyfriend but is surprised when her face stays in a neutral smile. She does however notice Jason's who's eyes only left Billy when she introduced Zack, but they haven't come in her direction once. Meanwhile Kim's eyes cut to Billy and Zack only once, even though Zack is currently speaking, but they are locked on Trini. 

"Babe the guys are waiting for us."

Billy finally looks up when Jason speaks and when they lock eyes Trini's eyebrow raises into her hairline. Billy doesn't look away, not even after Jason turns his head immediately. 

"Ugh you're no fun Jasey. Anyway we should hang sometime, my dad just bought me a car so I could pick you up some time."

"Uh yeah yeah sure."

"Okay cool. Okay come on Jase let's not have the boys waiting any longer. Bye guys."

"Trini what was that?"

"You were acting rather peculiar Trini."

"Oh yeah what was that with you and Jason?"

"He's my lab partner, I was wondering if I should bring up our assignment to make conversation, then I remembered that he doesn't even bring up the assignment when we're in class. I think our teacher paired us together so I did all the work and Jason got the grades he needs to graduate."

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't want make you upset."

"I'm okay. This has been happening since freshman year and I'm sure it will happen in college too. I'm used to it."

Trini frowns and looks in the direction they went and Kimberly is staring straight ahead at her. They stare at each other for the longest time, until Zack pulls her away to leave. They don't talk about it, he just sits in the back seat with her while Billy drives them home. Her mom isn't home but her dad is so she decides to actually do homework.

That Monday Trini is pulled into a broom closet by Kimberly.

"Kim what are you doing why are you in here?"

"We needed to talk. You hadn't called all weekend I thought I did something to upset you."

"I think you did but I'm not sure. I can't explain it."

"Try please? I don't want there to be any problems between us."

"When I tell what's wrong there'll be a different problem between us but okay. When I saw you Friday I was so happy to see you, and then I saw your boyfriend. I was so upset watching him put his arm around you and call you babe. I didn't understand why until I got home, but it's because I like you in the way I'm supposed to like Zack. It scared me thinking about all those football idiots were right in calling me a queer and a dyke."

"Hey don't say those words about yourself. They're bad words."

"But they're true!"

"So what? That doesn't mean you can say them about yourself I won't let you. Come here."

Kimberly pulls her into a hug and holds her there for a long moment. Neither one of them talks but they don't need to the hug seems to say it all. 

"Today I'm taking you somewhere after school we need to talk for real."

"Okay I'll be by my locker."

"Good I'll see you later."

 "Okay."

Kimberly leaves and true to her word when the school day is over she is waiting by Trini's locker when Zack and her walk up. Zack wraps his arms around her out of instinct and Trini doesn't even blink at the action. She stares directly ahead at Kimberly who is looking right back at her. They leave together and Kimberly takes her up to the mountains.

"I thought we could talk up here that way no one is listening but us. I think what you did earlier today was brave so I'm gonna be brave too. I'm not actually dating Jason, well if anyone asks I am, but I'm really not. It's all a front because I like girls and he likes boys. He's my best friend and when we came up with this idea to do it it was because it's not like anyone else was like us as school but then I met you. I like you the way you like me, and I probably liked you since you walked into the bathroom that day."

"So he's your pretend boyfriend and you're his pretend girlfriend? Just like Zack and I except Zack doesn't like anyone. So what does this mean?"

"Trini will you go on a date with me? We don't need to go anywhere, we can just make food and come up here or go to the drive in. Please?"

"We would have to keep it a secret. No one can know not even Jason and Zack."

"Of course I completely agree and I'm fine with no one knowing, I just want to go on a date with someone I actually like and likes me too."

"Okay we can go on a date."

They stay up in the mountains and talk, both of them not knowing this is the start of their forever. When Saturday rolls around Kimberly has a whole picnic in her trunk for the two of them to share. 

"So what did you tell your parents you were doing today?"

"Shopping for winter formal. What about you?" 

"Studying at the library with Billy."

"Are you going to formal at all?"

"If Zack wants to go then maybe, but that would mean having to wear a dress."

"You don't like dresses?"

"Not on me. They look good on other girls, like you, but every time I put one on I feel uncomfortable. Like I'm doing something wrong."

"Well you don't have to wear dresses, I meant what I said when we first met. You make those jeans look better then any of those guys at school."

"You're biased."

"So it's still the truth."

The date goes smoothly and Trini kisses Kim on the cheek as a thanks for planning it. Over time there are more dates and more times alone for the two of them. Trini stops caring about when she calls Kimberly and she even invites her over one day to do homework. June loves Kim when she finally meets her, Kim's parents are a completely different story but they don't care. They still keep up the front of dating the boys but they do eventually tell the guys what's going on. Zack just says I knew it and Jason just says finally. They plan "double dates" with the guys, which is really just an excuse for why Kimberly picks her up from home instead of Zack.

"Trini can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What are you doing after school ends?"

"Like right after or in general after?"

"In general. I got accepted into a few schools but I don't know which one I want to go to."

"New York. My aunt lives up there and said I could live with her as long as I go to school. It seemed like a good deal so I took it."

"Wow. New York is a big place you're lucky to have a plan."

"You know you could....come with me if you want. Zack is coming too, he's gonna get a job as a mechanic or cook. You can come with us!"

"I don't know Trini my family is here."

"You have a car you can come visit them whenever you want. Think of how great it would be to live together. My aunt has two rooms, Zack would be on the couch and we would have to share the bedroom and sleep in the same bed even. We wouldn't even have to hide it, just say that we moved in our sleep."

"I don't know Trin that might be too much for me."

"Okay but the offer will be there until the day after graduation, that's when we're leaving. Think about it okay?"

"Okay I will."

Things changed after that almost as there was an expiration date on their relationship. Kimberly acted much more aggressively when they were alone. Initiating every ounce of physical contact they shared, including kisses. It was like she was trying to fit in everything before it was too late. Every time Trini tried to talk to her she deflected the question and just kissed her again knowing Trini would forget what she was going to say. It was incredibly frustrating dealing with Kimberly's behavior and Trini was at her wits end. She didn't know what to do so she talked to Jason. 

Jason wasn't much help but he did decide to drive her to Kim's house to speak with her alone. She climbed in through the window to see Kimberly crying on the bed.

"Kim?"

Kimberly looked up and then quickly looked away to wipe her eyes. 

"Babe what are you doing here, how did you get here?"

"Jason, but that's not important right now. What's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean I'm fine."

"No you're not we don't talk like we used to, all you want to do is make out and that's not you. That's not the girl I fell in love with."

"You love me?"

"Yeah I do. I love you and all the stuff you do that some people think is annoying but I don't. I'm in love with you Kimberly Ann Hart."

"Oh Trini I love you too, it's just that after that talk we had about our futures I realized that I wanted you to be in mine and I wanted to be with you in New York. It scared me that I could make that decision so suddenly and that I would give everything I have up to be with you and that I would do it in a heartbeat."

"You would come to New York with me?"

"Yeah I figured I could be a waitress at the restaurant Zack would cook in and make Jason come too because he has a full ride to anywhere so you two could go to college together while we worked. We'd get a three bedroom apartment one room for Zack, one for Jason. and one for us. Our room would have two bed but we would only use one to sleep in the other would be for show. I see that in my dreams and it's beautiful and I want that with you."

"I want that too. So does that mean you're coming to New York with me?"

"Yes I'm coming to New York with you."

Trini pulls Kimberly in for a hug and kisses her soundly. After that day they were solely focused on getting to New York. Trini had got a job with Zack at the grocery store bagging up the food for people and Kimberly started studying more seriously. Of course Kimberly had to act the part of being the perfect girlfriend, including going to prom and winning prom queen with the king by her side. 

The day finally came and Trini had everything she needed for New York. She doesn't have much money or even her license, but she has Kimberly and a high school diploma that's all she needs. Her motorcycle is in the back of Zack's car along with her bags, all she needs is Kim.

"We should leave soon if we want to get into Brooklyn before dark."

"We're not leaving before Kimberly gets here."

"Yeah yeah I figured, just making conversation."

Zack rolls his eyes as Kimberly pulls up and he stomps out his cigarette. He's happy for his best friend but together the two of them are annoying together. 

"Yay she's here let's go I want to get in before it's dark let's go."

"Nice to see you too Zack."

"Yeah yeah hey Kim."

"Don't mind him he's just a grump. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah maybe you can ride with me after we stop somewhere?" 

"Sure. I'd love to."

Trini doesn't have much just a high school diploma and a broken motorcycle, but with Kim she feels like she's on top of the world. And that's all she needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> One more story can she do it?


End file.
